


Her Smugglerness

by lajulie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, F/M, Ficlet, Hoth, Nicknames, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Why they are a perfect match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lajulie/pseuds/lajulie
Summary: One day on Hoth, Leia gets a little tired of Han's nicknames for her and decides to turn the tables, with entertaining results. Originally posted on Tumblr for Scoundress Saturdays, in response to an anon's headcanon suggestion.





	Her Smugglerness

Leia stalked back to her office, feeling as if steam were pouring out of her ears. Not only had Han been right about that supply route—Gods, she despised it when he proved her wrong about something—but he’d stood there smiling smugly as Draven had confirmed Han’s recommendation. And then after Draven had left, Han was all, “Lemme know if you’d like help with any other routes, Princess.” 

Those infuriating titles. _Princess_. _Your Highnessness. Your Worship. I’ll_ Your Worship _you_ , she thought.

That made her smile. _Hmm, not a bad idea_. But she’d have to do it subtly, or it wouldn’t work.

She was already in a better mood.

* * *

The first opportunity was two days later, after wrapping up review of a supply order.

Leia checked a couple of last items off on her datapad, then looked up. “Well, everything seems to be in order here. Thank you, Princess,” she said, then walked away.

She was so nonchalant that Han didn’t actually register that she’d done it. But Chewie did.

[Cub, why did the Little Princess just call you “Princess”?]

* * *

Han had just assumed Leia had made a mistake, until later that day in the mess. Having finished her meal, Leia got up to return to work, acknowledging Wedge, Luke, and Han as she left: “Commanders. Princess.”

Hobbie, who had just walked up to the table, overheard. He looked at Leia, who had walked away without waiting for any kind of reaction, then back at Han. “She just call you ‘Princess’, Solo?” he asked. Luke was trying to contain a laugh, and Wedge was grinning in a way that told Han he was going to pay dearly for this.

And it kept happening, though the maddening thing was that Leia sometimes went entire conversations without using his title, so he never knew when she was going to say it again.

_Almost_ never. He did notice that it tended to happen when at least one person nearby would overhear, and that she tended to save it for the end of the conversation, striding away before he could react.

Then she did start throwing it into the middle of conversations, and the first time Han called her on it, she said with a perfect sabacc face, “Did I, Your Worship?”

Well, two could play at this game.

* * *

The first time Han called her “hotshot,” Leia blinked in surprise, but then she quickly moved on. He’d clearly decided to respond in kind to her little game. _Good. That just makes it more fun_. Besides, the Rogues had already begun to take great amounts of glee in referring to Han as “Princess.”

It started to get a little confusing for the new recruits (“Is Princess Leia a smuggler, too?” “Why did Commander Antilles call her ‘Commander Hotshot’?”) and even Carlist Rieekan was having trouble keeping a straight face when they addressed each other with their reversed titles.

But what finally stopped it was the suggestion by more than one person that the competitive nicknames were an elaborate form of flirting on the part of Her Smugglerness and Princess Solo.

“That’s ridiculous,” said Han, when Luke mentioned that particular rumor over dinner on the _Falcon_.

“Completely ridiculous,” Leia agreed, before taking a long sip of her drink.

Chewie and Luke exchanged a look.


End file.
